firefandomcom-20200223-history
Cleveland Division of Fire
Apparatus roster Fire Station 1 - 1645 Superior Ave. :Engine 1 - 2009 E-One Typhoon (1500/500) :Tower 1 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (2000/300/100' rearmount tower) :Battalion Chief 1 - :Assistant Chief 1 - Fire Station 4 - 3136 Lorain Ave. :Engine 4 - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) :Ladder 4 - 2009 Spartan / Smeal quint (1250/300/105' rearmount) Fire Station 6 - 17210 Harvard Ave. :Engine 6 - Fire Station 7 - 3636 Woodland Ave. :Engine 7 - :Ladder 7 - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander (1750/550/108' rearmount) Fire Station 9 - 6712 Woodland Ave. LADDER CO.9 DISBANDED JULY, 2011 Fire Station 10 - 1935 East 101st St. :Engine 10 - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500)(job #28092) :Tower 10 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (2000/300/100' rearmount tower) Fire Station 11 - 7629 Broadway Ave. :Engine 11 - :Ladder 11 - Fire Station 13 - 4950 Broadway Ave. :Task Force 13 - 2005 Spartan/Rosenbauer/General Safety (1500/500)(ex: TAC 5) Fire Station 17 - 1918 East 66th St. ENGINE CO.17 DISBANDED JULY, 2011 Fire Station 20 / BEAM (Bureau of Emergency Apparatus Maintenance) - 3765 Pearl Rd. :Engine 20 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator/Crimson (1500/500) :Tower 20 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (2000/300/100' rearmount tower) :Battalion 4 - :BEAM Car 734 - Fire Station 21 - 1801 Carter Rd. :Fireboat Engine 21 (Anthony J. Celebrezze) - 1961 Fireboat (6000gpm) Fire Station 22 - 7300 Superior Ave. :Engine 22 - 2014 Smeal S450 (1500/500) :Rescue Squad 3 - 2004 Spartan/Rosenbauer/General Heavy Rescue Fire Station 23 - 9826 Madison Ave. Built 1958 :Engine 23 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500) :Ladder 23 - 2009 Spartan / Smeal (1250/300/105' rearmount) Fire Station 24 - 4316 Clark Ave. :Engine 24 - 2014 Spartan Metrostar/Smeal (1500/500) Fire Station 26 - 7818 Kinsman Rd. :Engine 26 - Fire Station 28 - 312 Carnegie Ave. :BEARS Unit :(Bureau of Equipment and Repair Services) Fire Station 30 - 10225 St. Clair Ave. :Engine 30 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500) :Ladder 30 - :Battalion Chief 6 - Fire Station 31 - 925 East 152nd St. :Engine 31 - :Ladder 31 - Fire Station 33 - 3544 West 117th St. :Rescue Squad 2 - 2004 Spartan/Rosenbauer/General Heavy Rescue :Battalion Chief 3 - Fire Station 36 - 3720 East 131st St. :Engine 36 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator/Crimson (1500/500) :Ladder 36 - 2009 Spartan / Smeal quint (1250/300/105' rearmount) Fire Station 38 - 12631 Bellaire Rd. :Engine 38 - Fire Station 39 - 15637 Lorain Ave. :Engine 39 - :Ladder 39 - Fire Station 40 - 18930 St. Clair Ave. :Engine 40 - 2005 Spartan/General/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60' rearmount) Fire Station 41 - 3090 East 116th St. :Engine 41 - 2004 Spartan/General/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60' rearmount) :Rescue Squad 1 - 2004 Spartan/Rosenbauer/General Heavy Rescue :Battalion Chief 5 - Fire Station 42 - 4665 Pearl Rd. :Engine 42 - 2005 Spartan/General/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60' rearmount) Fire Station 43 - 4525 Rocky River Dr. :Engine 43 - Assignment unknown :Car 700 - 1990 Spartan/EVI Hazmat Unit :Car 701 - 1985 Pierce Arrow/1998 CFD Rehab/1992 EVI Decon Trailer :Car 702 - 2005 International/Rosenbauer/Central States Hazmat Support :Car 704 - 2006 International/Supreme/McCrone Hazmat :Car 705 (Air Supply 1) - 2006 Peterbilt/SVI Walk In Rescue :Car 734 (BEAM Unit) - 2007 Peterbilt/SVI :Car 744 - 1993 International/Carnegie Collapse/Cave In Unit :Car 745 - 1984 Ford L8000/1994 Carnegie Stake Body :2007 Spartan Gladiator/Crimson (1500/500)(ex: Engine 17) :2004 Spartan/General/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60' rearmount)(ex: Engine 22) :2004 Spartan/General/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60' rearmount)(ex: Engine 33) :2002 Spartan Gladiator/General Safety (ex: Rescue 4) :2002 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500)(ex: Engine 2) :2002 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500)(ex: Engine 10) :2002 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500)(ex: Engine 13) :2001 Pierce /1995 Duplex (1500/500/65' tele-squirt)(ex: Engine 43) :2001 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500)(ex: Engine 1) :2001 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500)(ex: Engine 4) :2001 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500)(ex: Engine 6) :2001 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500)(ex: Engine 11) :2001 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500)(ex: Engine 24) :2001 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/500)(ex: Engine 41) :2000 Spartan Gladiator/General/RK Aerials (-/-/109' rearmount)(ex: Ladder 4) :2000 Spartan Gladiator/General/RK Aerials (-/-/109' rearmount)(ex: Ladder 42) :1999 Spartan Gladiator/General Safety (1500/500)(ex: Engine 38) :1999 Spartan Gladiator/General Safety (1500/500)(ex: Engine 39) :1995 Simon Duplex/LTI (-/-/109' rearmount)(ex: Ladder 23) :1995 Simon Duplex/LTI (-/-/109' rearmount)(ex: Ladder 30) :1995 Simon Duplex/LTI (-/-/109' rearmount)(ex: Ladder 31) :1995 Simon Duplex/LTI (-/-/109' rearmount) :1995 Simon Duplex/LTI (2000/300/100' rearmount tower) :Mobile Command 629 - 1990 Spartan/Southern Coach Retired Apparatus :1999 Spartan/Ferrara Heavy Rescue (used as a BEAM Unit) :1999 Spartan/Ferrara Heavy Rescue :1995 Simon Duplex/LTI (1500/500/54' Squrt) :1995 Simon Duplex/LTI (1500/500/54' Squrt) :1995 Simon Duplex/LTI (1500/500/54' Squrt) :1995 Simon Duplex/LTI (1500/500/54' Squrt) :1993 Simon Duplex/LTI (-/-/110' rearmount) :1993 Simon Duplex/LTI (-/-/110' rearmount) :1993 Simon Duplex/LTI (1500/500/65' telesqurt) :1993 Simon Duplex/LTI (1500/500/65' telesqurt) :1987 Seagrave W ladder (?/?/100' rearmount) (Transformed into a pumper-tanker by V-Tec and sold to Scotland Fire Department (Connecticut)) :1985 Seagrave (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold to Belfast Fire Department (Maine)) :1984 Ford L8000/Saulsbury Heavy Rescue External links *Cleveland Division of Fire *Cleveland Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 93) Category:Cuyahoga County Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus